


It's Just a Cold

by Netbug009



Series: Getting Emotional [1]
Category: Inside Out (2015), Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Gen, Inside Out Au, zbornak headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netbug009/pseuds/Netbug009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inside Out AU. Joy pretty much always owns the controls in Wander's mind, and then one day he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Cold

More often than not, Joy would take over the console before the west of Wander's emotions even had the chance to process what had just happened. There was a joke around Headquarters that Wander's Joy existed as a spirit rather than a stable, tangible object, and the only sign he was there at all was a yellow blur and lots of shouting.

 

But one day, when Sylvia was sick, Joy was nowhere to be found. (Neither was Disgust, for that matter, but everyone else knew he was likely hiding in his room and trying not to think about the various fluids Sylvia was producing.)

 

While Sadness manned the controls - the panel's blue light flickered on lazily due to lack of use - Anger and Fear searched high and low until they finally found him curled up into a corner under the stairs. He looked at them, shaking, with huge eyes , as if it was much more than a cold. As if nothing would ever be alright again.

 

Anger and Fear looked at one another, down at Joy, and back at one another, wondering how the little guy would cope if it ever occurred to him that Sylvia's species had a much shorter lifespan than their own.


End file.
